Life, live it and Love it
by Cloe Valentine
Summary: Kurama? a family? Contantly called to spirit world he must leave this family behind now and then but his girlfriend helps monitor the human world so no demons get through. some how she misses one a strong one.....


__

heh, one of my first fanfics that I enjoy writing. One because it has my all time favorite YuYu character Shuichi Kurama. Yes I've given him a girl friend and son, his girl friend is Kotori, she's my favorite personal character so far. She loves birds I believe Kotori means small bird. But she has strong Mental powers and her spiritual awareness is stronger than Kuwabara's and she's telepathic. Please R&R and tell me what you think of my beautiful Kotori, Heh! =^_^=

I do not, as well as I'm sure you all know, own Yu yu hakusho or it's characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Kurama. It's a fanfic I had fun writing.

She smiled as the two approached the house. Beautiful red hair fell over his shoulders, coming down around his face. Bangs stopping just above beautiful emerald green eyes. His eyes dancing with happiness, a gentle smile playing his face. Walking beside him a shorter man, spiky ebony hair, streaks of white in his bangs slightly hanging in his reddish brown eyes, a white headband tied tight around his head. The two had been gone for almost two weeks. A light, springtime, blue jacket, zipped half way, over a white and blue old style martial arts outfit worn by the redhead, in his right hand he carried a brown bag. A black, light, trench coat, over a black, red, and dark blue old style martial arts outfit, just like the red heads, was worn by the ebony haired one.

A small child wiggled in her arms as she stared out the window at them, her silver hair falling in her face. The child's father was home, he knew it, and he couldn't wait to see him. She didn't move as they approached the house, now only a few feet away from the door. These two men weren't ordinary men, no they were demon in a human form. She knew but she loved him anyway. Always waiting for him to return when he left. He appreciated this, that this woman knew what he was and loved him for it, not just for what he looked like, but for his feelings and his compassion, his likes and dislikes. He knew when he left he would always be missed and when he got back, he would be greeted, not only now by his beautiful girlfriend but also by his three year old son. 

He opened the door, stepping in. It closed after the ebony haired one entered. She turned her head from the window to look at him, a large smile on her face. The child, kicking and wiggling as he moved closer. He took the child from her arms, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek. 

"You're home early." She said smiling. "I'm used to you staying longer than told." 

"Yes, well things weren't as bad as we were told." He said, sitting on the couch. 

"I see." She said standing up, walking over too him, taking his jacket, then towards they ebony haired man, taking his. "So I'm assuming things went well for you then." She hung the jacket and the coat in the closet near the door. 

"Yes, but I still find it odd." Said the Ebony haired man sitting in an armchair a little from the couch. 

"Come now Hiei, I'm sure it's nothing." The woman said. 

"No Kotori, I agree with him." Said the redhead, smiling as the child wiggled in his arms. 

"Well if even you're worried I guess it could be bad. But Shuichi, couldn't the two of you just be wrong." She said. "I mean I monitor all demon activity here, and barely any demon gets through with out me knowing it." 

"Yes, Kotori that is true, you're doing a great job here, but that doesn't change the way either of us feel." Said Hiei.

"Oh…"She sighed. 

"I have a gift for you." Said Kurama suddenly. He set the child on the couch and walked back towards the door where he had set down the bag. He came back carrying a slightly smaller bag. 

"Ahaa…" the child giggled as Hiei stared at him. "Hi..hi!" the child continued to giggle, Kurama smiled. 

"Oh, my." Said Kotori holding a kimono up to her chest.

"It's from Boton really." Said Kurama

"…. Kurama… Your child has far too much energy." Hiei growled slightly, his eyebrow raised. 

"Yoh, that isn't nice, stop that." Kotori laughed, he was pulling at Hiei's hair.

"Yeah kid, it isn't nice." Said Hiei with a slight growl even toward his best friends child he wasd a little harsh

"Sorry Hiei." Kurama said, picking Yoh up.

"Hmm." She smiled, happy to see him home and happy himself. "Well it's time to make dinner, do you want to stay Hiei?" she asked. Hiei didn't say anything. "Okay well we're having fish." She said walking into the kitchen. "I hope you--" suddenly she was yelling. 

"Kotori, what is it." Kurama called running in still holding his son, Yoh.

"You stupid thing. I'm tired of you. Go away!" he watched as she swung at a cat as it jumped for the window and out. "That cat's been doing things like that all week. That stupid thing ate my birds." 

"Your birds? You mean the robins?" he asked. 

"Yes, those ones. Their nest was on the ground in the back, their eggs broken on the ground. I saw that thing running off with something in its mouth. I followed it and it had my bird." She was practically growling.

"I see you still get attached to such things." Hiei said standing in the kitchen door way. "That's how things work, the strong devour the weak." Kotori just scowled at him, he was right. 

Dinner plans had been changed. the cat had taken the fish and it had looked like what was left had all been nibbled on. They were going to go out to eat and Hiei joined them. Long silvery hair fell down over her shoulders and down along a lovely red coat that was over her shoulder as well. Perfect red lips portray a smile, her large violet eyes were dancing with happiness, she was so excited that they were going to do something together, Kurama, Hiei and her, of course hers and Kurama's sweet child Yoh. She couldn't think of anything better. 

Kurama and Hiei had always looked out for her when they all had gone to high school. Kotori was the most likely to get picked on and she always was. She hadn't grown up happy. Her father had left her with her insane mother who did nothing but drink, go out, and beat her. Kurama had seen Kotori in some bad condition and it had always made him upset. Because Hiei was Kurama's best friend, it bothered him to see his best friend in such a down, depressing state. They always did their best to watch her, and when she needed them, she would go out to the school garden and concentrate hard on them, usually Hiei answered her telepathic calls because of his own telepathy. She always appreciated what they had done for her, and she would always remember it and do anything to help them. 

One day Kurama and Hiei were called to the spirit world, Kurama didn't want to leave Kotori behind , but orders were orders. He had asked she try to stay safe while he and Hiei were gone, not saying where they were going, but promising they would only be gone for a week. Kotori promised that she would try and stay safe and she would wait for their return. When they returned, Kotori was gone and according to Kurama's other friends she had been gone for two or three days. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei helped search for Kotori but she blocked her mind and hide what spirit energy she had so Kuwabara and Hiei couldn't find her. She didn't understand how their powers or her own came to be but she knew how to use them and how they worked. 

After calling Boton to help, Kotori was found and Kurama went off on his own to find her. When he found she was in a field in Hana forest. Bird surrounded the area, one flew from her shoulder to Kurama's as if it was examining him. He assumed it was how Kotori knew what was going on around her. When she walked to him and fell into his arms, he noticed her injuries. She cried and he listened, she begged not to go back. When she saw the sadness in his eyes, she cried harder. She hated seeing him upset, and she never meant to hurt him. She believed his eyes were never meant to look sad, they were to beautiful for that, he was to beautiful a person for that. 

After that day, he didn't like deceiving her, he told her the truth. About him and what he was, about Boton who she had saw flying on an oar high above the forest, seeking her out. By then she had fallen to much in love with Kurama to even care. She didn't care what he was saying, she knew he was a good person…or demon and he was always so kind to her. Of course she was alittle uncomfortable after learning his secrete, but she would still be near him. Other students always wondered why he wasted his time with her, why he talk, or even walked around with her. They all harassed her, picked on her and beat her up. She was a gentle girl, even after all she had been through. 

Suddenly Kotori blinked, turning her head. She had spaced out, Kurama was shaking her shoulder. He looked a little worried. Hiei hadn't notice as he was in the back seat of the black car they sat in, Yoh reaching out, trying to pull his hair. She shook her head, putting her hand over her eyes for only a second before looking at Kurama. He smiled as she did. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"No Shuichi, I'm fine, don't worry about it." She smiled again, her eyes closed. He nodded his head once, turning back to look ahead of him. 


End file.
